The Day Was Murkey
by minimeow13
Summary: the title has the first 4 words


The day was murky, fog settled in the horizon and the sun was setting. Germany was rushing Italy down the British enemy lines. Watch tower's scanned the plains for trespassers and so far they have not been spotted. Suddenly out of the fog England and America appeared. Britain spoke well, well, well looks like we've got a couple of trespassers. Italy! Run! Yelled Germany. No, I will not cower at the sight of danger smoothly replied Italy. Dudes you honestly don't have a choice so ya you're coming with us spoke America. Britain then coldly handcuffed Germany and Italy, pushing them to move on. After hours of drudging through the cold snow they finally appeared at a run-down shack. The smell of death and depression leaked through the creases of the metal building, however the grin spreading across Britain's face was more horrifying. Once they got in America lead them to a rusty cell smeared with blood. Forcibly Italy and Germany went inside. The reek of death was too much for Italy and started to vomit in the corner. Just then Britain came in and reached for Italy. No! Yelled Germany take me instead. Italy too weak to reply stared at him in astonishment, however Britain didn't seem to care who his victim was. Britain pushed Germany into the next room and what he saw was too much for him to bear. Blood ran down the chackles chained to the wall and a blood soaked whip was lying on the floor next to empty bottles of beer. Do mind the mess in here I was a bit "busy" last night spoke Britain. He then took Germany's hands and put them inside of the chackles and grabbing his whip. In the other room Italy was crying in the corner trying to block out the screams of agony coming from Germany. America burst into the room and started yelling at Britain but Italy wasn't listening he just wanted the screams to stop. Moments later America came in the room with Germany on his shoulder. Blood ran down his body there was a long cut on his cheek along with countless cuts all up and down his body. He placed him in the cell along with blankets and bandages "I need to calm down Britain take these" spoke America he then left the room. Immediately Italy took the bandages and started helping Germany he then got the blankets and let Germany rest. After an hour Italy went to Germany to see if he was awake. Germany spoke as he walked over to him "Italy if Britain comes back I want you to wake me there's no need for both of us to die here" Italy agreed not wanting to upset him and curled up next to him. However that little moment of happiness was soon gone and Britain reappeared with America. "America, we need some more supplies do you mind running to the store to pick up some more food?" America said nothing but grabbed his wallet and left the building. Once America was gone Britain went to the cell to get Germany but Italy went offered his self instead. "Someone's being brave, but do you know the cost of that bravery?" he then grabbed Italy and shoved him in the next room and chackled him up. He ripped of his shirt and grabbed his bloody whip. As Britain whipped Italy he noticed that Britain was no longer looking at him but was crying and beginning to slow down. Britain then collapsed to the floor in tears. Italy asked him" what's wrong?" But he replied angrily "DON'T PITY ME! I WILL NOT BE LOOKED DOWN ON!" and at that moment he put his hand around Italy's bloody neck and told him "I could kill you right now, but what fun would that be?" That's when he noticed Germanys cross dangling from Italy's neck on a silver chain. "Ah, so you care for him? I just thought of a brand new game, I think that you will find very enjoyable." He ran into the other room and headed for the cell when America came in." B-Britain? Why are you covered in blood? WHERES ITALY?!". "America this does not concern you" said Britain with a smile on his face. "Actually it does, I'm letting them go!" yelled America. "Now you see I can't let you do that" and before America could reply he drew his sword and cut America's cheek. He licked the blade and said "now you can leave me like you did before, or you can stay and DIE!" Britain then lunged toward America with his sword drawn out and stabbed him in his chest barely missing the heart. America pretended to be dead and when Britain finally turned around he took his gun and shot him. Britain fell to the ground with a heavy thud and died. And you guys can use your imagination now. *leaves room*


End file.
